fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Viol Caanan
Viol Caanan (バイオケイナン Baio Keinan) is a magic student of the Cheshire Academy of Sorcery and one of it's top 4 students, known as the Four Kings: he excels in Art and Magical History- being the top student in the school in both departments. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Pict Magic (絵画魔法, ピクトマジック Pikuto Majikku): Viol employs Pict Magic as his main form of magic: by using a form of artistic medium such as paint, charcoal or chalk he can bring his drawings to life essentially. As a mage who also has talent for art and history, he employs both styles of Pict Magic: Realism (写実 Shajitsu): where his drawings are lifelike and can even act as ordinary beings should they be drawn as such and Abstract (抽象 Chūshō) where the drawings are not lifelike and can take any form he wishes. Abstract seems to be his preferred style as he states abstract creations are more dangerous and have more room for change and modification whereas powerful lifelike drawings cannot be altered as much to adapt to change. He has also shown the ability to combine both styles in an attempt to enhance one or the other. Overall his mastery of this magic makes him a very versatile opponent. *'Dilon MacKreath' (ディロンマックリース Diron Makkurīsu): Dilon is a drawing created by Viol and is a realist creation. He appears as a young boy clad in pedestrian clothing and a bandana around his head. He even has his own mannerisms and personality: he is overconfident and rash, confident in his abilities to the point where he has no qualms with challenging even some of the teachers of the C.A.S. Viol draws him several shadow like creatures and a sword when battling to give the illusion of him being a mage. He dissipates upon defeat. *'Helbram' (ヘルブラム Heruburamu): Viol's most powerful realist drawing which takes the form of a tall man with long dark hair and clad in robes. He is an expert swordsman and also makes use of the matchstick creatures when enhanced with pict magic. *'Matchstick' (マッチスティック Matchisutikku): These are abstract creations which appear similar to shadows. They have long, stick-like bodies with a spherical, faceless head and two arms which bare three claws. They can move along the ground and increase their length dramatically. They can swarm around either Dilon or Helbram to create the illusion of them being actual mages who can wield magic, although they are simply an extension of Viol's artistic talent and magical skill. *'Brambles' (荊棘 Keikyoku): An enhancement spell which allows Matchstick creatures to extend needle-like appendages from their body to pierce a target. *'Enhancement' (強化 Kyōka): Viol draws his character with dark markings around their face, or even with a withered expression as well as dark sclera. Viol explains that by drawing focus from their appearance, the character is able to be drawn with more power and skills. However, the drawing becomes less realistic and becomes slightly more abstract and the personality of the character can become corrupted in a sense. *'Dark Sword' (暗い剣 Kurai Ken): A simple spell where Viol draws a dark0coloured sword which can be wielded by either himself or another. *'The Waste' (廃棄物 Haiki-Mono): A realist spell which draws a landscape around the area. It appears as a water-filled ground and several matchstick creatures extending form it like trees. He can draw others within the area and transport them to it willingly. He simply has to erase their drawing. The landscape is modelled after Viol's images of the swamp country - Calico. Potioncraft (妙薬工芸 Myōyaku Kōgei): A magical ability which uses various magical ingredients such as plants, herbs or liquids to produce potions. Potions are solutions which contain magical properties and the art of potioncraft is a precise science which requires concentration and devotion to study. Viol is an able practitioner of this magic, able to produce sleeping, paralysis and antidepressant potions. Talented Artist & Musician: Viol is a highly dexterous individual, being an accomplished singer and artist: loving art as much as to incorporate it into his magical style. He notes that he wishes to be a famed painter or singer following graduation and only entered magic school on his parents' influence. Eidetic Memory: Viol is able to remember anything he has seen, heard or read perfectly. This is a reason that he is able to remember dates, quotations, instructions, images and events perfectly and has allowed him to excel in the arts and history departments in the Academy. Weapons and Items Trivia Category:FB